


[死神][葛一] 無禁區 Keeping no distance

by earplug3m



Category: Bleach, 死神
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:28:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26257915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earplug3m/pseuds/earplug3m
Summary: 原著向
Relationships: Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Kurosaki Ichigo, all一, 葛一
Kudos: 5





	[死神][葛一] 無禁區 Keeping no distance

第一次帶葛力姆喬去街坊澡堂的時候，一護便就著身邊人展露在臉上的明顯好奇而生出了一種是不是該多帶他四處逛逛的考慮。

他特意避過了人流高峰時段才把人帶出來；「牛奶要等泡完澡才可以喝哦，等下再買給你。」他踢了一下站在牛奶販賣機前端詳著的葛力姆喬的腳，催他進去更衣室；臨近關門，澡堂只有他倆，心想真是走了個狗屎運，人太多葛力姆喬會不自在，畢竟他不是人類，硬要他跟他眼中的另一個物種而且是煩人物種磨肩接踵的，應該也甚是難為。他頓促對方把衣服脫下來，好讓他能把衣服疊好放進儲物櫃裡。

葛力姆喬二話不說就把T恤拉過頭頂扔給了一護，唰啦一下弄開了鈕扣和拉鍊，牛仔褲一落下來他人就走開，一護無言的微微彎身把褲子撿起來抖了抖。葛力姆喬不很滿意牛仔褲這東西，似乎是認為穿跟脫都很麻煩，可一護鄭重的教導過他，人間界男生的外出服構造大都這樣，跟虛圈那種西式上衣日式褲裙是兩種完全不同概念。如果穿鬆緊帶或橡皮圈型的褲子，那形象上會太過休閒。

「你的意思是牛仔褲好看一點？」  
一護看著葛力姆喬的身高骨架，點點頭。

其實你穿什麼都好看，不過穿牛仔褲就更加更加好看——這句話自然不可明言。之後葛力姆喬也沒反對，而且一護本身自己就常常穿牛仔褲，這種共同性應該就是令葛力姆喬接受的原由。

把牛仔褲摺好連同自己其他衣物一同放進櫃裡去鎖上，鑰匙手帶套進手腕。想了想一護還是覺得有必要遮一下…雖然有點別扭但他還是把帶來的不大的毛巾抖開來，並不刻意地用一邊手夾著，虛虛地擋住身體的中間部份。他想把人抓回來，結果才走兩步就在儲物櫃拐角看到了葛力姆喬。

對方翹手挨著牆打量一護﹕「你拎住那東西幹什麼？」  
一護抓緊毛巾心想結果仍然完全無法避免被質問然後自己得去辯解的這種麻煩情況…他索性把毛巾一扔蓋著了葛力姆喬的頭，「快點進去，再不洗要關門啦﹗」

浴場裡就只有他倆沖洗的聲音；一護半脆著幫坐在小凳子上因身高而令姿勢有些別扭，多動一下就似乎要掉下去的葛力姆喬使勁地抹洗髮水，磨出了一堆泡沫。  
「澀不澀？不要睜開眼。」  
「哈，在你家洗都沒這麼好服務過。」  
「……難得帶你來一次，總得盡盡責讓你有個好一點的體驗。」  
傾前按下裝在水龍頭旁邊的按鈕，蓮蓬頭的水便嘩啦啦的出來了。他讓葛力姆喬把頭低一下開始替他把泡沫沖乾淨。

說起來在他家當他要求葛力姆喬去洗澡時，通常他都會在浴室裡陪著，不過一定穿著衣服。他老早就教會了葛力姆喬用洗浴裝置但對方總是說自己一個很無趣…這個人真的是不能悶著他的，男生洗澡快則幾分鐘的事哪有悶不悶一說？但他也總是不怎麼會去反駁他，就跟進去要不站著要不拉過小凳子坐一旁，等待。

雖然沒有盯著看但他也會暗暗觀察一下對方擠洗髮水沐浴乳以及塗抹等的方式有沒有不對……有時他覺得自己像個老媽子真是莫名其妙…或者真正的母親都不像他這般盯得緊，而且還不能明面上要暗裡為之。但看著葛力姆喬做的任何一件事、洗澡就更不用說——一護都不會騙自己，真的都算賞心悅目，畢竟這個人即使撇開身型臉蛋，他不論做什麼都從來不磨磨蹭蹭，行雲流水一氣呵成，這樣的爽快一護滿喜歡也滿欣賞的，只是他當然沒有說出來過。  
活了十幾年他完全就沒有擁有過留意其他男性身體和其行為特徵這種說出去連自己都認為是變態的興趣，對著眼前這人，種種事都讓他有要顛覆過去人生道路的錯覺，像是穿著衣服陪另一個男人看他好好把澡洗了的荒誕事，連他都要覺得自己不正常了。

不很久葛力姆喬頭上的泡泡就都被一護仔細地沖乾淨了，微微打開了眼睛的葛力姆喬感受到殘留的水流在從頭上一道道淌下流進了眼裡，也沒有去擦。一護很少這樣近距離看到對方沖洗完、藍色的頭髮全塌下來繞著頭顱的形狀貼貼服服的樣子。  
「怎麼？」葛力姆喬斜眼想看看身後的一護，一護只是說﹕「沒什麼。」很快速地在葛力姆喬的髮頂上親了一下，再拍他肩膀示意他跟著自己起來，在對方反應過來前便先走開了。

一護其實已經先在家裡洗過一遍才過來，所以他只需要隨便淋一下身已經可以直接入浴，這樣他就能把時間省下來幫葛力姆喬淋淋身洗個頭。走近浴池，葛力姆喬一腳踩進水裡濺起不少水花，然後高大的身軀就整個俐落地坐進缸底，一護想，看他去隨便哪個河啊湖啊，估計姿勢風景和濺出的水量都會差不多；隨後他也踩進缸裡，輕輕坐到另一邊，二人各據浴池的一方。

「坐那麼遠幹嘛？」  
「…一人一邊不好嗎？」

其實也覺得是有點沒道理……他跟水色、啓吾一起來泡過澡，雖然嫌棄啓吾一味黏上來但三個人總算都坐在同一空間；上次跟戀次、一角、弓親、冬獅郎過來更是擠在一塊熱鬧得不用說，現在四野無人的靜悄悄地，著實異樣感濃重…其實他兩個私下話不多，除了吵架鬥嘴以外……  
可總不可能在這個環境刻意撩事吧？一點能吵的氣氛也沒有，而且也完全不想觸發。

一護朋友多，群體活動一直不少，有時多到他要推，但意外地他私人時間也竟剩下不少。葛力姆喬當六刃時從屬官都比別人多，但他本人其實不喜人多，能與他在一起的都是他所信任之人，一護是了解的。  
一護有時想跟別人拉開一段距離，他並不是不喜歡他們，每一個人他都很喜歡，其他人很容易與他親近，這都因為反而是一護顧慮太靠近會令對方受傷，與他自小看到靈有關，也與他自小面對生離死別有關；母親早逝、家裡經營小病院所往來的患病街坊、靈體無聲的來去消逝，他總是需要比別人更多時間去消化這些事情，再花比別人更多心力去令自己在家人和朋友面前都能夠若無其事。

他這刻看著在浴缸另一邊的葛力姆喬，認為也許遠遠地反而看清一點，同時又怕太遠，霧氣會令他出現視角盲位，忽略了重要的東西。

一護的朋友水色，他知道他平時不喜歡回家都是在一些不同姐姐處過夜，但其實並沒發生什麼濫交不軌行為。偶爾一護會不經意地請水色到家裡吃飯，看個漫畫、聊聊音樂，如果不幸地讓啓吾知道了死纏爛打要跟來，一護也會一臉厭棄地答應，然後那晚家裡就會吵鬧得不行，後來加一個露琪亞，鬧的程度更是達到鄰居要來敲門叫停的地步。一護兩個妹妹都喜歡他的朋友，因為她們堅信哥哥交到的朋友都是好人，尤以遊子總是熱情以待，即使是走酷女孩路線的夏莉也很快就與他們打成一片。

熱鬧過後每次送客時水色都會朝一護露出招牌的笑臉輕鬆地說謝謝，可有一次，他卻特別的鄭重說﹕「謝謝你，一護。」  
水色說這話時表情裡挾帶的落寞只是一閃而過，立刻又回復了正常。  
「……說什麼，明天見。」如此送走了水色。

對於水色，有啓吾每天黏著令他可以維持平衡地在認為可以令水色感到舒服的範圍內保持關心。他只能做到這些、他們需要這樣、他們是真心的。有些人說他待人親切，他也不自覺，只做認為對的而能力範圍可做到事，並有時候自省不足，覺得做得不夠好，可是怎樣才可以更好？

葛力姆喬看水池另一邊仍然不願過來的一護，竟然顯得比平時裝得大喇喇似的那模樣拘謹了十倍時，有點疑惑，不過不到幾秒他就不去多想了。這小子，肯定有事。但有什麼事他也不著急知道，他信一護也信自己，而最絕對情況這小子要想逃出自己手心那是絕對不可能的，所以不論怎麼樣的情形他都能游刃有餘以對。

視線離開了一護，葛力姆喬偏過頭。場內升騰的水蒸氣狀態不穩地飄來飄去。  
一護終於說﹕「……………你，最近好不好？」  
「……………………？？」  
葛力姆喬以為自己聽錯，「…有什麼不好的？」  
一護撓撓頭，「沒什麼…，義骸，會不會不舒服？」  
「………………你不是說過那個帽子男的製作都有點保證？」  
「……但我不是你，我不會知道你的感受啊﹗」

有點不知想說什麼似，一護氣餒地放下撓頭的手讓下巴潛進了水裡。  
葛力姆喬看看他，「…還可以吧，也不是真的長期穿著。」又補一句﹕「你不用多想。」  
事實上他葛力姆喬‧賈卡傑克，需要考慮的事竟然變多了，甚至包括一句回話，真的曾幾何時。

穿上義骸會抑制靈壓、令氣息減弱，如果不在附近，那麼葛力姆喬要是悄悄消失在世上了，一護都未必知道。  
消失世上這字對他們死神與虛來說有雙重意義；消失不一定是死，虛，本身就是死亡的產物。一護從浦原喜助口中知道，虛圈的生態環境始終才是最適合葛力姆喬存活的地方，因此葛力姆喬定期幾日就會回去一趟待上一些時間才會再回到人間。  
這個資訊一護認為對自己來說非常重要，起碼他能掌握到對方的行蹤訊息而不至於當即使集中十分精神去感應但都完全找不到人時，而恐慌不已。

葛力姆喬在人間的行蹤連一護也不是很清楚。當初他很自然覺得葛力姆喬會隨他來，對比起圈虛葛力姆喬也很自然必定選擇在一護的身邊，但是理所當然的背後，通常都不會那樣理所當然。  
一護也不願意對葛力姆喬有任何的約束，對方的確不是普通人，而既然對方不可能像一個人類在這個空間過上一般的人生，那只要知道他安全無恙就好。

但他還是不放心；後來他們就參考了以前屍魂界一眾踩場空座高中的方式，把葛力姆喬安排入學——一護之所以覺得自己的人生道路被顛覆，便是因為他以前怎麼都沒有想像過有一天他會為了把另一個人安置在眼皮底下，而做出此等從前他只會定義為胡鬧的超常理事情。以前再胡鬧的玩意他都能把責任推卸到屍魂界那幫傢伙的身上，可現一切的決定卻都是他自己拿的。

一護完全不知道葛力姆喬的實際年齡，畢竟這種用來衡量命歲的東西對虛來說一點意義也沒有，不過既然一角弓親之流都能夠搞個入學，葛力姆喬自然能夠被湊合。他有想過要不就弄來一個保健室或是體育教師的職位，但這些活計也不是真的清閒得不用露面，怎麼都得跟人打交道，恐怕以現況來說是不太可行的。

準備就緒後一護叮囑葛力姆喬哪一天哪個時段必須前來學校報到，為了安全起見還特意把對方留下來在家裡過夜，久違地被抱住睡了一夜。隔天他迷迷糊糊起來卻驚覺，明明應該沒多少分鐘前還隱約感到被對方抱著撫摸親吻，結果真的清醒過來後人就已經不知所蹤，搞得他還其笨無比的圍著床和窗找了一圈。  
這一天的轉學生介紹簡直史上最尷尬——笑容僵住的越智老師連那個繞口名字的片假名都已經寫好在黑板上，可等到早課的下課鈴都快響了就是沒人進來。

幾天後，葛力姆喬無端來了，跳落在學校天台來到自己一人盤坐在那裡的一護面前，完全就不在乎對方為了這事會不會在意生氣似地，甚至悠閒地揪著一個袋子，裡面是一盒章魚燒。一護倒真的…對著這個人完全就生不起氣來，真想打自己，簡直好像心底最後一點殘存給人世間的脾氣都被滅光，只是沒好氣的問﹕「從哪搞來的？」  
「別人送的。」  
「誰？」  
葛力姆喬也沒回答，「你吃。」  
之後一護跟葛力姆喬有一次在外面閒逛遇上一個路邊攤，那個檔主大叔大聲的問﹕「外國小夥子，上次請你那份章魚燒好不好吃？」  
一護這才反應過來一望葛力姆喬，對方只是把頭偏向一邊用不大不小的聲音「啊」了一聲。

葛力姆喬出現在學校那天準確點形容，就是沒差引起暴動。一護知道葛力姆喬這心血來潮一過之後都不知還會不會循規蹈矩的過來，但他還是把人帶進校園逛一圈，帶他到課室看看座位——座位當然就在一護旁邊。  
葛力姆喬一出現基本男女生都轟動了，但基於氣場原因又不敢一哄而上問長問短，一護也省得有人自動讓出空間。  
「那裡，」一護在葛力姆喬身邊指著課室裡靠窗角落的兩組桌椅，表示其中一組是他的，「你要是來……不要坐錯。對了我的位子就在你旁邊…」  
「我知道啊……」葛力姆喬淡淡應和，一護疑惑的看著他。

後來葛力姆喬始終沒再怎麼出現在學校；沒人用的座位很容易就會成為班裡其他混混下手塗花、霸佔的對象，但有一護在，不想被打得滿地找牙的話根本沒人敢靠近亂碰，一護還可以自己霸了用來放放其他書本雜物，順便宣示這桌椅可是有人使用的。輪到他值日的話，他就會拿布擦擦它們。

他不知道葛力姆喬在哪、在想什麼、在做什麼，但有一點非常奇怪，就是只要每當他對對方強烈思念起來，沒多久葛力姆喬就一定會出現在他面前，這一點一護覺得真是妙不可言。  
這件事他雖然無法當著葛力姆喬面前說出，但有一次去找浦原喜助時他卻不禁問了出口。

「…………這種情況，是為什麼呢？」  
以為必定有什麼蹊蹺。  
「這一定因為……黑崎先生你跟賈卡傑克先生想要見對方的時機，是完全一致的~」  
思念著並強烈想見到，直至終於忍不住實踐的一刻，完全重疊的時機。  
這刻的恍然大悟震撼了一護的心，難以置信，但又覺得並非沒有可能。一個人思念一個人想見一個人，需要理由嗎？

「對了黑崎先生，夜一小姐說想讓你去隔壁街幫忙搬點東西，可以嗎？完了後你回來順便拿手信回家~」浦原用扇子指指櫃上的一盤甜點。  
……好像是夏莉遊子都喜歡吃的東西，「…知道了。」說完便乾脆俐落的出門。一護才走沒多久，另一個身影便拉開了浦原商店的門。

「啊啦~賈卡傑克先生，歡迎您~」  
葛力姆喬彎腰走進店內，臉色看不出情緒。浦原其實私下有跟一護說過﹕「好像是個冷淡的人呢~」  
你不就用血氣方剛形容過對方嗎，忘了？…………也罷，打架的時候倒真的是會把人糾纏個不死不休的，可不能打架的平日呢？  
「外冷內熱。」一護只這樣說。  
當然能確切體會這件事的真假的也只有一護本人，浦原自然沒表現出要探究的態度只是從扇子後露出一副饒富興味的眼神。

「什麼事？」葛力姆喬進店也沒招呼只直接這樣一句。  
浦原爽快地從雜物中翻找出一個箱子﹕「黑崎先生之前拜託我給他找一個章魚燒機，說是他們班級決定要在園遊會辦章魚燒攤位。」他把箱子遞給葛力姆喬，「這兩天我剛好到手一個二手的，能請賈卡傑克先生交給他嗎？」  
葛力姆喬抬一抬眉頭，也沒說什麼，單手從浦原處接過了箱子便轉身要離開，「啊啦啊啦請等一下~~」浦原連忙把他叫住，「賈卡傑克先生，義骸…習慣嗎？」  
「…還行。」  
「這樣就好。」浦原裝作想了一下，再說﹕「畢竟那東西也是模擬人體構造而製作的，您知道人類身體有點脆弱，摔一下可能就壞掉…賈卡傑克先生您平時如果要在樓頂之間跳躍往返的話，記得小心點哦~」接收到瞬即就投射到身上的詫異目光時浦原急急解釋﹕「是夜一小姐散步時無意中看到的~﹗還有甚太和小雨都碰到過您~哈哈~大家都是偶然的啦~」他微笑﹕「在黑崎先生的學校附近哦，……賈卡傑克先生您，時不時就在那一帶呢。」  
葛力姆喬不禁皺皺眉，「…我隨時想見他，不行？」  
「怎麼會。」浦原說﹕「…只是黑崎先生似乎很關心您的行蹤，如果他了解到您就在附近，他會安心點吧。」  
「……我看到他就可以，為什麼一定要讓他知道？」  
「但他想知道啊。」  
葛力姆喬沒回話，跨過剛才進來並沒關上的門便離開了浦原商店。

他走後，一護從後門進入了店內，也沒多說話，在櫃上拿了甜點便向浦原微微點頭離去。  
浦原邊自言自語「傷腦筋呢~」但臉上卻又並不然，最後只是淺笑著往店內的房間移動過去。

一護走出商店後也並沒去追上葛力姆喬，如常回家，一路雖然眉頭微鎖但由於他平時就有這樣的習慣，似乎也沒與平時有什麼不同。他返家後正常換衣梳洗，吃飯看書，到晚上，感到了靈壓靠近的同時他一轉頭，果然便見到葛力姆喬進來了。

對方隨意的把箱子擱了在地上說﹕「帽子男叫我給你的。」  
一護應了一聲。葛力姆喬放下箱子後就隨便往地板一坐，一護隨即也離開了書桌走到葛力姆喬的身邊坐下來，輕輕的挨了在對方身上。  
葛力姆喬看他一眼﹕「累？」  
「有點。」一護微微苦笑；今天他從浦原商店走到隔壁街，所謂搬東西也只是一對老夫婦想把兩個花盆搬上小貨車，阿公還很身壯力健的讓他不用幫，他沒一會兒就轉回商店去了，剛走到後門就看到了那熟悉不過的人。  
苦笑略為擴大後變回一個淡淡的笑容﹕「說起來你這傢伙…好像一直都挺精力充沛，到底平時有沒感到過累啊。」  
「要我現在示範下？」  
「…不用，等下我就要睡了。………………………一會你別走，一起睡吧。」  
葛力姆喬嗯一聲，一護便放鬆下來安然把全身的力量都卸給對方。

園遊會前一護略一猶豫，還是問了葛力姆喬﹕「你來不來？啓吾說想拜託你站檯。」  
「你會穿圍裙？」  
劈頭一句這樣的還真讓一護有點愣住﹕「…哪裡學來這種東西的啊你。」他皺皺眉，但也誠實﹕「是會啦……」  
「你們街上賣吃的不都一律這樣穿？你妹也常常圍一條。」葛力姆喬只要笑就會露出犬齒；接吻熱烈起來時被緊緊鎖住走不掉、吸啜著唇齒的一護總會在糾纏下被對方的犬齒給弄得有點傷到舌頭，當然，那丁點血也會被吃掉了。如此回憶，一護不禁有些臉紅。

後來他也不敢向啓吾保證一定能見著人，只能無視對方的失望。園遊會人太多應該也不是葛力姆喬會有興趣來的場合，但他想多一個時刻捕捉著對方的蹤影倒也是確切心情。對著啓吾噘起來的嘴真想對他說﹕你還失望咧，我心情可是更複雜數倍啊。

園遊會從上午開始，而那天一直到中午後也並未見葛力姆喬身影。與同學一起在攤位裡忙前忙後的一護雖然被一堆工夫持續分散了注意力，但多少心神不集中。水色發現了過來問他﹕「怎麼了，葛力姆喬先生不來嗎？」  
「…我也不知道。」有點落寞地想要皺眉時旁邊女生們興奮至極的歡呼聲卻倏地刺耳得他們對話都要暫停了。

「你圍裙呢？」  
…能先招呼一聲別第一句就這個嗎。一護吸了吸氣﹕「穿了沒看到？」  
「就這？」  
「………經費問題，只這個。」

他們男生全員穿的都是半身圍裙，畢竟就是向附近餐廳借來的東西，樣式是普通黑圍裙；女孩子們的花邊全身圍裙是由麵包店友情提供的。正想詳細點解釋，一個女生已立馬當場解下自己的圍裙推到了一護懷裡﹕「給你黑崎君﹗你高你帥你可愛我想看你穿﹗///////」  
「？？？」怎麼回事這是讚美嗎，不要現在挖這種坑讓我跳可以嗎，帥跟可愛二字同時應用沒覺矛盾嗎﹗？

啓吾見狀不知是不識好歹還是算作緊握良機，竟然也馬上脫下腰間的普通圍裙並由跟女生同樣興奮到走至葛力姆喬前的兩步變得戰戰兢兢地呈雙手遞上狀，囁嚅說﹕「……請、請~~」  
「…………………………」

全部人又怕又期待地看著這光景，葛力姆喬瞄了一護一眼，不作聲的抓過了圍裙俐落綁上，女生的尖叫隨即把該處路經的人群全都吸引了過來。

啓吾三下五除二便把一個放了兩三盒新鮮成品的托盤拿了過來請葛力姆喬端著。  
開頭幾秒周圍行人都靜止狀態，在當有最先一批一行三數人的小女生碎步接近，軟聲問「我能買嗎？」後，附近主要是女性的群體即一擁而上﹗如果露琪亞現在不是人在屍魂界而是身處現場，肯定會一拳鎚往桌上見錢眼開地大叫﹕賺翻啦這次﹗﹗﹗

葛力姆喬本人好像也有點被嚇到；一護見此情景，一臉認命、慷慨就義自剜一刀的姿態把手裡的花邊圍裙也爽快套過頭在腰間綁結，繼續工夫。這當然不是為了一旁心心眼的女同學，這輩子他最講公平，怎麼也不能只教對方一個扛啊。再一次他深刻領悟到何謂人生不歸路；誰會想到有天他為了另一個男人，會不為得名獲利或任何目的，當眾套一件被拍了照就肯定萬劫不復的花邊圍裙在路上做章魚燒？

那個下午多得水色幫嘴，不久後一護就能拉著葛力姆喬先閃了，還得先到別處躲躲等攤位前的人潮先散一點，他們才再出來，而且得遠離攤位走到會場另一邊。

一護牽緊葛力姆喬防止走失，意外地比起花邊圍裙照片他更不在意二人在公眾場合牽手這件事。走了幾步正想好好逛逛，卻看到一個跌倒地上的小女孩正努力爬起來熱淚盈眶的樣子，附近不見家長，恐怕又一宗現學現賣的兒童走失案。一護掏出口袋裡的糖果正要鬆開葛力姆喬走過去，卻被一下握緊。

「給我。」  
一護疑惑地依言把糖果交到葛力姆喬手中，對方放開他走了過去，單膝在女孩跟前跪下，「小鬼別哭。」在女孩的淚目裡，張開了手掌。

一護備受震盪地站在原地，一時無言。很快臉比眼還更紅些的女孩就有折返的家長來帶走了。葛力姆喬轉回到一護身邊，眼前人久久無語的看著他，葛力姆喬眼裡透露出「怎麼了」的神色，一護一會兒後才說﹕「……有點意想不到。」  
「你不是常常喜歡這樣做嗎？」  
這次一護內心的震盪並不是剛剛的所能堪比；他幾次想開口說點什麼但都說不出話來，反而最後是葛力姆喬先說「走吧」他們才再次牽回手繼續前行。

時間已近午夜，最終也並沒其他客人進步澡堂。作為最後一批客人原應該為了趕時間而不磨磨蹭蹭的一護竟仍然保持著不緊不慢的速度擦身、穿衣，大概是由於腦裡仍翻滾著各種積澱起來的思緒。

葛力姆喬接過一護交還給他的衣服後先把T恤扔在一邊肩膀，再套上牛仔褲，一護留意著他的動作，忽然想，基於彼此高度和骨架的差距他就算怎麼假設努力鍛鍊，仍然一輩子都不可能得到像對方那般的肌肉與體型，不知可不可惜。  
他自小為了保護兩個妹妹，一直竭力保持靈巧敏捷而有力的身手，只是在後來成為死神的一場場戰鬥中，要敗下陣來時就始終要敗下陣來………要想不再後悔、承受無力，又有沒有絕對的方法，完全正確的道路？尤其當面對身邊這個如像洪水沖湧而過他目前的人生，看待他有可能比他黑崎一護自身都還要重要的人。

「怎麼，以你一條條細棍子似的手腳、瘦小身板，怎樣都不可能像我這樣，死心吧。」  
「……………」真的連窘態都無力擠出來了，一護竟然只能再次沒好氣的說﹕「穿好了快走，給你買香蕉牛奶。」

牛奶不用兩下子葛力姆喬就灌完了，一護把瓶子取回來插進回收箱裡去，這次是由葛力姆喬牽著他的手走出澡堂。夏日的涼風很是醒人，原本思緒有點雜亂又藏著點落寞，但風過，經過在葛力姆喬牽著自己前行的這刻，一護的心漸漸的平靜下來了。

這樣適時的寧和竟然卻還不幸又戲劇性地因突然遭受從天而降的一聲「黑崎一護，你死小子﹗」給打破；走沒兩步二人就遇上了拿著棒球棍衝上來的日常仇家們。  
訓練有素的反射神經可不是蓋的；一護彎身就避開棍棒再一腳踢飛這不識死的混混兩米遠，「你哪間學校的？」  
「想知道本大爺名堂？？」  
「你對，我記不住那麼多﹗」再一飛踢；不能用上斬魄刀，那麼比起手果然還是更喜歡用腳啊，明天還有英文小測呢﹗

來人有四五個，才這數量就想來埋伏他，真那麼想嘗試慘敗滋味嗎……身後葛力姆喬那遇見現場低級動作片的看戲表情一護並沒看到，只是仍第一下出手已經下意識地擋在葛力姆喬面前；媽的敢碰到他一條毛，不放過你。倒是沒想過身後人自然沒有這樣被保全的需要。

葛力姆喬一直認為一護在他眼裡那所謂的細小身板敏捷有力得不可思議。雖然他倆對壘時他光用拳腳已經可以把這具身軀打得半死，但對方就是不服輸、就是不肯掛掉，結果便讓他更血脈沸張更想極盡殘暴的對待之…  
但要現在他倆切磋，把一護打出一道血痕他都竟會油然後悔；顛覆了人生軌跡的從來並非一人，只是都沒必要向對方說出口而已。

一個過肩摔，一護把最後一個混混撂倒地上。葛力姆喬知道一護一直有練空手道，這次倒是第一次在非死神與虛戰鬥的人間場合近距離見識到那精瘦肌理線條下的一個個流麗動作。  
完事後一護拍拍手轉回葛力姆喬這邊，「睡覺前的熱身…」還未說完身後「蓬」的一下，再次有人倒地…瞧這可憐模樣應該真的再爬也都爬不起來了。一護霎眼見著葛力姆喬飛速到看不到又爽快放下的一腳，聽見﹕「敢碰到他一條毛老子踢廢你﹗」

「終於不是說『殺了你』啊…」喃喃…  
葛力姆喬又牽過他走﹕「太婆媽你，要不是老子補一腳…」  
一護總算反駁﹕「…就算你在那不動我也能把他踢飛。」毫無懸念對方那再次露出犬齒的嘲諷式笑容也令一護像大多數時候般，不滿卻又不知道怎樣發作。

我不可以再讓任何想要傷害我重要的人的傢伙有機可乘……  
只低著頭讓一隻大手牽著自己走的一護不久後卻忽然聽到﹕「死小鬼，我是你的力量。」  
他定住了腳步，充滿動搖和驚訝的望向了對方。  
「你只需要知道我們在一起就行，老子我無論如何不離開你身邊。」  
葛力姆喬堅定的目光像夜裡不變位置的星塵，停留在他的身上。

月隱日出；第二天一護睜眼時身邊的位置又再次空無一人。他坐在床上待得自己完全清醒後才緩緩下床，習慣性先看看窗戶，看看四周，亦一如既往地沒發現任何令自己驚訝的結果。  
但一護仍然微微的笑了，心情像今天和煦的天氣般，美好。

END

後記﹕  
剛好一個月前寫完的文了~ 完文的即日我就再跑去寫了接下來所po的另一篇文。而這篇文之所以沒有寫好了就貼出來是因為我在這之前理應仍有另一些圖/文要貼一下，那些的善後工作仍未好而我又想把新文寫一寫，於是那時就不急著放出來了。  
其實我寫這篇葛一以及接下來所po的另一篇葛一時所抱的一種基礎心理都是﹕「文是要寫給自己看」。我不知道是不是所有人都這樣，但我覺得網路寫手有時會迷失，包括我自己，所以初心很重要。我認為絕大部份寫手他去寫第一篇文時理由都是出於興趣和想獻給所喜歡的帶給自己歡樂的原著，以及自己。而能在之後覓得同好甚至知音人則都是一份附贈的獎勵。  
我是在沒有重溫死神漫畫的情況下寫的這篇原著向，希望不會出現太大的bug~ 請容我在這裡響亮地大喊一下﹕我真的很喜歡葛一~~~~~~~~ 葛力、一護，I Love You Guys~~~~~ 能遇上這個CP真的太美好~﹗^3^  
謝謝各位收看~~~~~~


End file.
